


Did You Tell Her?

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Crossover, Gen, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: As Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Legends meet up to fight aliens an awkward conversation goes down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably won't happen in the upcoming crossover, but it really should. Some one should really take the time to tell Lisa that her brother died.  
> I know Peyton is busy with Frequency but... still...

As Team Legends joined the others at the rendezvous location, they were greeted with smiles and some hugs by Team Arrow and Flash. Most of them hadn’t seen each other in awhile. Amaya and Nate were introduced and welcomed warmly.  
After the greeting and introductions were over Cisco noticed someone was missing.  
“Where’s Snart?” Cisco blurted. “I thought he was part of your team.”  
Everyone turned and looked at Team Legends who all seemed to have forgotten how to speak. Sara looked at the ground, Ray squirmed, Mick glared and Nate and Amaya simply shrugged. Jax elbowed the Professor who quickly shot a glance at his mute team mates.  
“Very well.” He muttered “Mr. Snart gave his life to save ours, it’s a long story and-"  
Barry cut him off. “You mean he’s-“  
“Dead?” Cisco interrupted, disbelief clear on his face.  
Caitlin cocked her head to the side. “Snart died to save you guys?”  
“He died a hero.” Sara said fiercely, her eyes daring anyone to question the matter further.  
There were a few more awkward moments of silence in which a few people (Oliver in particular) sent a searching glance Sara’s way. She ignored it.  
Cisco suddenly turned to Mick.  
“Does Lisa know?” he asked quietly.  
“Why should you care?” the man grunted.  
Cisco payed no attention to the comment. “Did you tell Lisa?”  
“Would you like to be the one to tell her that he precious big brother isn’t coming home, that the one who was always there for her will never be there again? Now you listen here…” he stabbed his finger through the air in Cisco’s direction “…I love destroying things but I do not want to be the one who gives Lise the news that will destroy her whole world.”  
Cisco blinked and Barry cleared his throat nervously. “Um guys…”  
“You said something about aliens Barry?” Oliver spoke up, trying to change the subject.  
“Yeah I did. So, before we go into the alien thing, I have someone I’d like you all to meet…”  
Through out the rest of the mission no one brought up Snart again, though Cisco did send Mick the occasional glare.


End file.
